Battle of the Bands
by rubberduckie15
Summary: Fall out boy runs into trouble when Julia and Jadyn's hot new band is running them out of town! Chaos strikes the group when they work together to survive in this dog eat dog stardom world!
1. A staring contest

A/N: My friend and I started writing a story back and forth of random things and we thought "HEY!" we should share with the world our randomness. Just a little side note for you: we were kinda obssesed with fall out boy when we wrote this so that's why it's mostly about them, and we were obssesed with the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. On our profilie there will be pictures of all the characters, and little bios for you. :-)

* * *

"Hey Julia, can I talk to you for a--whoa!" Julia pulled away from Edward the second Jadyn walked in.

"I'm gonna…gonna…go…,"Jadyn said shutting the door.

"What? Hasn't she ever seen two people kiss before?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm sure it's awkward since I'm her friend" Julia said.

"Yeah. I guess my seven minutes in heaven are over." Edward said getting up.

"Can you tell the next guy I'll be ready in a minute?" Julia said smiling.

"Only if his name's Edward!" Edward said hugging Julia.

"Uh-oh! We have band practice! Right now!" Julia said running off. Jadyn glared at Julia when she walked in.

"Sorry," Julia muttered.

"S'okay," Jadyn said grabbing her Gibson SG guitar.

"Kay, let's go guys!" Jadyn screamed.

"This is the potential breakup song!" Julia sang.

"That was great guys! Same time tomorrow," Jadyn said glancing at Julia.

"Edward, when are you going to change me into a vampire?" Julia asked.

"When pigs fly," Edward said shortly. All of a sudden a pig floated by.

"HARRY! Take off that invisibility cloak and put that pig down!" Edward growled.

"Sorry," Harry Potter said setting down the pig.

"Thanks for trying," Julia said to Harry. He nodded and walked away.

"Julia. We need to really practice. All American Rejects are doing a concert…well _were_ doing a concert, but they canceled and now it's either us or Fall Out Boy. We gotta get that slot! It could make or break our careers!" Jadyn said.

"I know. I'm sorry for being late," Julia said apologetically. Jadyn's face softened.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you."

"And I know why you felt so awkward back there," Julia said putting a hand on Jadyn's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You know…cause you like Edward and all."

"Used to," Jadyn said blushing.

"Yeah…whatever," Julia said smiling.

"I'm serious. I don't like Edward." Jadyn said. She took off her guitar and walked away. Julia smiled and turned around.

"We want…that slot," Patrick (from fall out boy) said his arms folded.

"Well you ain't gonna get it!" Julia said crossing her arms.

"Hey Julia, I had a question," Graycee said walking in.

"OMG! Fall Out Boy!" Graycee squealed.

"You guys…me…staring contest, now!" Julia screamed to Patrick, Joe, Andy and Pete (all from fall out boy, pic on profile). They stared.

"Crap! There's too many of you! Graycee! Come." Julia said. Graycee came and stared at all of them.

"Graycee! Pick one and stare!" Julia commanded. Graycee settled her gaze on Joe. Julia pulled out her cell phone and texted without looking. In a few seconds Jadyn walked in.

"I got a text that said Hegf so I thought I should come" Jadyn said.

"Umm….what's going on?"

"Staring contest! Help now" Julia said.

"Okay" Jadyn said.

"Staring contest? I love those!" Emmett said coming out of the bathroom. He stared at Andy.

"Hi" Joe said to Graycee raising his eyebrows.

"Hi," Graycee said batting her eyelashes.

"Ha! You lose!" Patrick said pointing to Graycee not taking his gaze off Julia.

"Rats!" Graycee said.

"Wait…isn't that Tom Welling? (From smallville, pic on profile)" Joe asked.

"Tom Welling?! Where?!" Julia screamed looking around.

"Ha! Another," Patrick said high fiving Joe.

"Whoa…it's a mirror…I look good!" Joe said looking next to Emmett.

"Mirror?" Emmett asked. He straightened his shirt and looked over.

"There's no-" He stopped and slapped his forehead.

"We win!" Patrick said.

"No! It's still Jadyn and Pete," Julia said pointing. Everyone turned.

"Jadyn…" Julia said.

"Pete…" Patrick said.

"I got this" Jadyn and Pete said at the same time…


	2. A new van

Two and a half hours and three episodes of Smallville later, Pete and Jadyn were still locked in an epic battle for who would

Two and a half hours and three episodes of Smallville later, Pete and Jadyn were still locked in an epic battle for who would get the concert slot.

"GOD DA-"

"PETE!" Patrick said.

"My freaking contact fell out of my eye! They got too dry from me not blinking! Help me find it!" He said while rubbing his eye.

After Jadyn's gloating (which consisted of her doing a backflip off the house and her doing the moonwalk.) everyone searched the floor for Pete's contact.

"GRRR!!" Pete said extremely aggravated "We've been searching for 3 hours and all we found was two quarters in the sofa, a piece of cheese under the TV, and about one pound of belly button lint in Andy's belly button!! Maybe I should just put in my spare ones that I carry around."

"OH MY CARLISLE!" Julia screamed "YOU HAD US ALL LOOK FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT FOR A CONTACT THAT YOU CAN REPLACE?"

"yeah…But look on the bright side. We got fifty cents, some pretty decent cheese, and now Andy can go swimming again!"

"Guys are idiots…." Jadyn said annoyingly.

"Indeed." Julia said agreeing.

"Hey." Emmett said while twirling drumsticks in his hands. "The concert starts in five hours. We should probably get going."

And using their vampire speed Emmett and Edward packed all of the instruments into the van.

"Well bye Andy, Joe, Pete, and Patrick!" Jadyn said while everyone waved. "I hope there's no hard feelings guys!"

"OF COURSE THERE'S HARD FEELINGS!!" Pete screamed like a little girl while stomping his foot, "YOU JUST TOOK AWAY OUR ONE SHOT AT SUPER STARDOM!!"

"Well…" Jadyn said, "Maybe you guys could open for us."

Julia, Edward, and Emmett all made coughing noises covering up the word no, while Fall Out Boy considered this agreement.

"Do you guys need some Tylenol?" Jadyn asked them while they just rolled their eyes.

"On one condition." Pete said. "Our van needs a little help. It's a little out-dated and we want it pimped out for the ladies and we heard that Edward knows a lot about fixing up cars.."

"Alright. Deal." And they all shook on it.

Jadyn's band piled into their van and FOB piled into their van and took off towards the stadium were they were performing.

"There's still three hours before we perform so I'm going to look at your guys' van." Edward said.

"Alright. Here's the keys." Joe said while handing them to him.

"Time for Make-up and Wardrobe!!" Some gay guy said while walking towards everyone like Tyra Banks with his hands on his hips.

"YAY!!" Julia screamed. "I LOOOOVE THIS PART!!" And Julia and Jadyn walked over to get ready.

After about and hour of debating between the gay guy and Julia they decided that Jadyn was a winter. And another hour later Julia and Jaydn just got done getting ready when Edward came back in and told everyone that he was done with the van so everyone went out back to look at it. It was really really cool looking, and FOB loved it! They totally had to take it for a spin. Edward gave them the key and said that we should give them some space with their new and improved van so we all stepped back. Joe reached to open the door when a hand slapped it away.

"Don't worry I'll bring you car up for you. This is valet parking, and if my boss finds out I let you drive then I'll get fired so please wait over there with your friends." The mystery man said in a thick accent.

Joe looked up and he saw Arnold Schwarzenegger!!

"WOAH!" Joe said "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? I took all of the money in California and went to play in a champion poker game. I lost and now I'm here. I'm pretty sure that Fidel Castro cheated though….HEY! How many aces are there in a deck?"

"Ah…..four."

"THAT CHEATER!! I KNEW THAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE FIVE ACES!!"

"Alright…" Joe said while backing away a little. "Well here's my keys.."

"Okay one second please."

Just when Arnold put the key into the ignition the van blew up!!

"OM! Did you see that!!" Jadyn screamed.

"EDWARD!! What did you do to their van??" Julia screamed

"YOU KILLED ARNOLD!" Emmett screamed and then fell to the ground crying.

"WAIT GUYS!! I bet this was all one big mistake. I mean it could've happened to anyo--WAIT WERE YOU GOING TO LET US IN THERE??" Patrick asked.

"Ummmm…no??" Edward said lying super badly. "No I wasn't…..yeah…"

"See!! I told you it was a mistake." Man, were FOB gullible.

"Alright fine!" Emily said. "Lets get ready to go onstage. We have twenty minutes."

"We can't!" Patrick said.  
"Why not?! Come on we don't have much time!" Jadyn said.  
"Well...cause...


	3. No Pants?

A/N: we have most of the pics on our profile, and if you have any questions about the story just comment about them and we'll post them in the next chapter.

* * *

"Well...cause...I don't have any pants...they were in the van." Patrick said weakly. Everyone looked over and for the first time noticed Patrick wasn't wearing any pants.

"Oh...well then.." Jadyn said.

"Crap Patrick! My candy bar was in your pocket! How could you let me down like that?" Pete said madly.

"You guys it's fine! We will just take Patrick to Wal-Mart and get him a new pair!" Jadyn said.

"Right! Wal-Mart! Why didn't I think of that?" Julia said. Everyone snickered. She never was the smartest member of the band!

"Wait...won't people be all over him? I mean they'll notice who he is!" Joe said.

"Come on Joe...this isn't Pete we're talking about!" Jadyn said. Pete smiled and Joe gave him a dirty look.

"I still think we should...you know...give him a disguise." Joe said.

"Blondes..."Joe scoffed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my friend blonde!" Pete said scowling. Jadyn and Julia just smiled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Patrick said madly.

"Well thank Joe...he's the one who wanted you to be disguised." Jadyn answered.

"Well nobody told me Harry Potter was gay!" Patrick whined.

"And nobody told me you were single!" Harry giggled from under the invisibility cloak.

"Shut up you guys! People are looking at us!" Julia said. Nobody said anything. When Julia got mad she could kick some major butt!

"Okay here we are...men's department! NO HARRY! COME BACK HERE!" Jadyn whisper screamed. Harry had wondered off looking at some guy! Can you say eww?

"Okay Patrick...look at these!" Julia said holding up a pair of jeans. They were super skinny legged and they had little jewels on the pockets.

"Uhh..no" Patrick said flatly.

"Hmm..do you think Andy would like these for a Christmas present?" Julia asked admiring the jeans.

"Okay...these look good Patrick" Jadyn said holding up a pair of normal looking jeans.

"Umm...read the back pockets" Patrick said. Jadyn flipped the pants over and they said Sexy Mama.

"Okay...maybe not..." Jadyn said blushing.

"Give them here! Those will be great for Edward!" Julia said slinging them over her arm.

"Okay here's a pair that look good," Patrick said grabbing a pair off a rack. Patrick bumped into a lady standing next to him.

"Sorry!" He apologized. The lady looked freaked.

"Those pants just talked to me!" The lady screamed running away.

"Oops!" Patrick said handing Jadyn the pants. They all walked to the check out together. Julia went first buying the items she had accumulated.

"HARRY STOP NOW!" Patrick screamed. Everyone in the line turned toward Jadyn.

"Umm...uhh...hairy! Stop!" Jadyn said scratching her arm embarrassingly. Everyone gave her a dirty look and turned away.

"Nice thanks Patrick!" Jadyn said madly.

"Hello," The check out lady said.

"Hi" Jadyn said smiling. the lady rang up her items.

"That will be 17.50 please," the lady said. Jadyn pulled a credit card out of her pocket and gave it to the lady.

"You have a credit card?" Patrick whispered.

"No...I stole it from Pete before we left!" Jadyn chuckled.

"Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart!" The girl said smiling. They all walked out of the store, as they were walking the lady who had seen the "floating" pants was talking to the manager.

"The pants were talking to me...they were just floating there!" The lady said.

"Martha...can you get this lady a doctor?" The guy said. Jadyn and Julia laughed hysterically.  
They all walked to the parking lot where there vans were.

"Okay let's go you guys!" Jadyn said as Patrick changed into his new pants.

"Wait...where's Pete?" Edward asked.

"Umm...wasn't he with you?" Jadyn asked.

"We thought he was with you!" Joe said.

"OH boy..." Everyone said at the same time.

Everyone hurried back into Wal-Mart and went into separate groups to find him.

"Why do I have to be with Harry!!" Patrick said being very whinny.

"It's not that bad." Jadyn said, but when she did Harry took off Patrick's hat!

NO ONE TAKES OFF PATRICKS HAT! "GASP!"

"HEY!! Give that back!!" Patrick screamed. Wait!! Was he crying??

"You'll have to get it." Harry said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well where is it?" Patrick said.

"In my pants."

"GASP! Oh no you didn't" Julia said while snapping her finger in a "z" formation.

Harry then took out the hat and put it to Patrick's lips.

"HEHE! Now it's like you kissed my butt!!"

"AHHHHHH!! GET IT OFF!!" And when Patrick turned around no one was there. They must've started their search.

Julia, Jadyn, and Edward were a group, Patrick and Harry were a group, and Emmett, Andy, and Joe were a group.

Julia, Jadyn, and Edward started looking by the clothes/shoes only because Julia wanted some Prada Heels. And Edward wanted to make Julia happy, and the only reason Jadyn wanted to go over there was so she could secretly get a pair of jeans that said "HOT STUFF" written with flames all by it.

Emmett, Andy, and Joe went over to the makeup department because Emmett broke his last mirror.

"Hey!" Emmett said to Joe. "Do you think that this kind of eye shadow is my shade?" He said while looking in the mirror. Joe and Andy just sighed.

"I think it looks lovely on you and I just don't say that to any one." Emmett heard and when he looked over his shoulder there stood Tom Welling! (From the show Smallville, pic on profile)

"OH." Emmett said  
"MY" Tom said

"GOD!" Emmett and Tom said together.

Then over the loud speaker came this voice singing "AHHH" very sweetly like a chorus of angels.

"JADYN!! Get off that loudspeaker and help me find some pants for Edward! Or no Smallville for a month!!" Julia said.

"Sorry…"

"My name is Tom. What's yours handsome?"

"Ummm…." Emmett said while trying to remember his name.

"Emmett Cullen." Andy said for him.

"Uhhh yeah!! That's it." Emmett said while blushing.

"Sooo…..Emmett do you wanna go out sometime??" Tom said while looking Emmett up and down.

"Well I kind of have a concert in 10 minutes, but do you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Tom said. "I love music, especially the drums."

While Tom and Emmett just kept on staring at each other Harry and Patrick started making their way through the video game section.

"OM!" Harry said. "They made a video game about me?? Since when!!"

"Ummmm….since you were in the first 5 Harry potter movies." Patrick said.

"I WAS IN A MOVIE!! WHEN??" Harry said in complete and utter shock.

Patrick just looked at him like he was crazy.

"GRR!! I look fat in this picture!!" Harry said. "OHH!! Who is that cutttee red head guy with the wand?? M-E-O-W!!" Patrick started to shudder.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up??" Harry said hopefully

"AAHHH… NO thanks!!" Patrick said while scurrying off.

* * *

"Julia! STOP looking for shoes!! We have a concert in 6 minutes and we have to find Pete!! And no one even knows where he is!!" Jadyn said.

"Ohhhh….yeah…Pete…." Julia said suddenly remembering that they had to find Pete. "I saw him over in aisle 15."

"WHAT!!" Jadyn said. MAN! Was she pissed off!! "Let's go get him!!"

So then Julia, Jadyn, and Edward went to aisle 15 and saw Pete hunched over in the corner stuffing marshmallows in his face.

"PETE!!" Jadyn screamed, "Lets go!!"

"NO!! They are calling to me!!" Pete said while starting to talk to one. "Whose the cutest marshmallow!! Whose the cutest??" Pete said in the kind of voice you would use to talk to a 2 year old.

"GRRR!! COME ON!" and in one lift Jadyn had Pete on her shoulders and was carrying him out of Wal-Mart.

"Julia! Call everyone and let them know that we found Pete. Have everyone meet us at the concert."

"Alright."

So then Julia called everyone and they all made it on with just one minute to spare. FOB (Fall out Boy) took their places on stage and began to walk out. When they did they saw this weird brunette in the front row………


End file.
